Something About You and Me
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Something DID happen between Troy and me; but they will never know what, and they'll never know how much he hurt me.
1. Chapter 1

**Something About You and Me**

PROLOGUE

I stand in the hallway, staring at myself in the mirror. I may have a smile on my face, but there are tears in my heart. I can never wipe them away, they will be forever there. I close my locker and turn around, to see East High's sweetest couple giggling as he has his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. She giggles even more when he leans in and whispers something in her ear. I sigh in disgust and walk away.

Sure, no one can deny something _did_ happen between Troy and me. And actually everybody kinda knows what. After that, I was never the same. He broke my heart and changed me into the person I am today. Ryan asks me what happened, and I tell him the truth, hiding the details he doesn't need to know. It's just too much pain for me to bear to remember. I try everyday to live my life and stop thinking about him. I just can't.

I doubt he told his friends, except the obvious part. He isn't broken, I can tell. He was the one who hurt me, and he probably knows, but he probably doesn't care. I loved him with all his heart, until the day came I realized he wasn't what I thought he would be. I broke my heart, and I never was the same again. I needed him, he didn't need me back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 

It was a sunny Thursday morning, and everyone was excited weekend was really close. Troy and Gabriella were by Troy's locker, talking to their friends, planning their next movie night.

"Seriously, why don't you like my suggestion?" Chad insisted. Troy rolled his eyes while Gabriella watched him and laughed.

"Because Chad, I don't think watching _'The Clockwork Orange'_ would be appropriate for our movie night." Troy said.

"Yeah, let's watch a movie like…" Kelsi thought for a couple of minutes. "_'Midnight In Paris'_!" she said.

"Oh, I love that one!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, besides getting to see Paris in the 1920s, we get to learn a little history." Taylor said and they nodded. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine." He agreed.

In that very moment, the doors opened and the students started stepping out the way, like Moses and the red sea. The gang turned around to see the blond twins walking. Sharpay had her eyes straight ahead and a confident smile on her face, while Ryan was right behind her, with a small smile. He waved at the gang and started making his way towards them. Sharpay continued her way towards her locker. The guys' eyes followed Sharpay, while the girls greeted Ryan.

"Seriously, why did you guys break up?" Zeke asked. Troy just shrugged. "If I had her, I would never let her go."

"It didn't work out." Troy said.

"You do realize you broke her heart, don't you?" Ryan asked. Troy nodded.

"I'm sorry, it just had to be done." Troy said. "It wasn't working out between us."

"Okay, guys leave him alone. He's right." Chad said.

"Thanks man." Troy said. "We should head to class before we're late." He reminded.

They all started making their ways towards homeroom, making jokes and laughing. Every time Chad came up with that topic, Troy avoided it. He always said the same thing, but his friends just didn't seem to understand that.

The seven took their seats and just waited for the bell to ring. Half of the class was already full, and there wasn't much they could do, but sit and way.

Troy sighed looking down at his hands. Somehow he was frustrated, he didn't know why. Maybe it was because Chad made him think about his past with Sharpay. He slowly looked beside at her. She was texting someone, and she seemed happy. He looked down back at his table as she put her phone in her purse.

Gabriella was looking out the window, thinking. She could see the conversation about Troy's relationship with Sharpay made him sad, and she hated that. She didn't like to see her boyfriend sad. She just wanted to know why that time was too bad, because she didn't remember breaking up with a boyfriend and still feeling bad after 1 year it happened.

Chad was frustrated sitting on his seat behind Troy. He always asked Troy about this, and he always told him the same thing. But it was couldn't be it. Chad remember all his past girlfriends, when thins between the two weren't working out, they tried hard to make it work, and it worked. Chad knew that Troy really liked Sharpay to let her go because 'things weren't working out'.

Ms. Darbus walked smiley in the classroom. She put her stuff on the table and sighed happily, looking at the students.

"Good morning, everyone. I have some news." She said. "As you may know, our rehearsals are held in Free Period in the auditorium. I've been thinking about it, and I changed the rehearsals to after school, for an hour and a half. Graduation is coming closer and we have to get ready."

"What? After school?" Chad asked. "Ms. Darbus, we have the basketball practice."

"I am aware of that, Mr. Danforth." Ms. Darbus said. "Coach Bolton talked to me, and the rehearsals will be held after your practice." She smiled.

Chad groaned. He didn't like this idea, but Gabriella got them into this, and after all, this was going to be their last year together, so how could he say no?

**. **

Ryan opened his locker happily and soon Gabriella walked over to him with a small smile.

"Hey Ryan, have you seen Troy?" she asked.

"No, he told me he would shoot some hoops, but he'd be right back." Ryan said.

"Oh." Gabriella said. "Hey, has Sharpay ever told you what happened between them?"

"She says the same thing Troy does." Ryan shrugged.

"Do you think they can be hiding something? Chad said Troy being himself, he would try to make things work between them, like he always did to me." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I don't know Troy that much." Ryan said. "But maybe he likes you more than he liked Sharpay."

"Do you think so?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. And why are you so interested in that, anyways?" Ryan asked.

"When Chad comes up with that, it always let's Troy upset, and I hate to see him that way. I just wanted to know what happened that makes him upset every time Chad talks about it." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry, maybe they're just waiting for the right moment to tell us. Maybe it hurt them too much." Ryan said. "I know Sharpay is still broken inside."

"Oh, it must have been bad." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. When I asked Shar, she said something about a video." Ryan said and they started walking towards the gym to find Troy.

"A video? What do you think it can be?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged and opened the doors to let her in. "But I think we should let that part for them to tell us."

"Okay." Gabriella said and saw Troy bouncing a ball non-stop. "Hey Wildcat." She smiled and walked up to him, giving a peck on the lips.

"Hey, sorry I disappeared, I just had to clear my mind." Troy said.

"That's okay, we understand you." Ryan said.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"The musical." Gabriella quickly lied. "We're just excited about that."

"Yeah, me too." Troy smiled down at his girlfriend. Ryan smiled at the two and felt his phone vibrate once in his pocket. He grabbed it to see he had one new message.

"Guys, I have to go." He said and ran out the doors in a rush.

"Wow, what's up? Did someone steal one of his hats?" Troy joked.

"Hey." Gabriella said. "Don't make fun of him, he likes hats."

"Sorry." Troy said. "Come on, let's go find the guys." He put his arm around her shoulders and they started making their way out of the gym.

**. **

After school, the gang was all in the auditorium waiting for Ms. Darbus. Chad had just told a joke about the Drama club and they were all laughing. Ryan wasn't near them, so Chad took the chance, although he was with some of the kids of the Drama club near him. He would never say yes to a musical if it wasn't for Gabriella. It really wasn't his thing.

Ryan was sitting beside his sister, talking to her. She wasn't looking into his eyes, and she didn't want to. Ryan was trying to convince her to go with him to one of the gang's movie nights to get to know them. She never had many friends, and he knew if she let the rest of the people see, they'd realize she was a wonderful person.

"I don't like them, alright? And I can't stand to be around Troy." She whispered with arms crossed.

"I can bet that if things between you guys were just as simple as what you tell me, you'll be okay about having him around." Ryan whispered back.

"Things _weren't_ simple, okay? It's complicated, and you'll never understand." She whispered. "It's hard for me to even stay in the same class with him, imagine talking to him."

"I just think that they could be your friends. I know you don't have many friends." Ryan whispered, trying to make her look at him.

"I do know I don't have friends, thanks for reminding me." She said. "I don't need _them_ to be my friends, I'm not that desperate."

"But Shar-"

"No, okay Ryan! Just because they are _your_ friends, it doesn't mean they have to be mine too! I hate them, okay? I hate them! They're just brainless jocks and stupid geeks." Sharpay yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. Ryan turned red. He hated it when everyone looked at them _that_ way.

"At least we're not bitches who do everything to get what they want." Chad shot back.

"At least I'm smart. You don't even have a brain to be a scientist or something really important." Sharpay said.

"Chad _is_ smart, and he can prove you that!" Gabriella said.

"You're not his lawyer yet, freaky-math-girl! Nobody said your name!" Sharpay looked up angrily at the brunette. Troy stood up, really angry.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he yelled. Sharpay looked away and grew silent.

Troy waited to see if she had anything else to say and sat back down. People turned to him with eyes wide in shock. Nobody ever made Sharpay shut up like that, she would probably snap back at him, but she didn't. Even Ryan was surprised.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Nothing Ms. Darbus." Troy said.

"Ms. Evans, detention after rehearsals." Ms. Darbus said.

"You got what you were asking for." Troy said. Sharpay ignored him, still with arms crossed. Ryan studied her face, and he didn't know what she was feeling. She looked angry, but there were tears in her eyes. She had always been a great actress, it was always difficult for him to find out what she was exactly feeling or hiding.

Ryan slowly stood up, still studying her. He knew she would probably grab his arm and stop him from leaving, but this time, she didn't. He walked towards the gang, who was still shocked about what just happened.

"Okay… this was weird." He said.

"Completely! How did you do that?" Chad asked. Troy shrugged.

"I don't care. I got her to shut up, isn't that what you wanted?" he asked.

"Okay, okay, enough." Ms. Darbus said. "Let's begin with your song, Sharpay." Ms. Darbus smiled at her favorite student. Sharpay looked up at her teacher with eyes full of tears. Ms. Darbus' smiled faded. She looked deeply in Sharpay's eyes, and she knew something was wrong.

"I don't feel like singing, Ms. D." Sharpay said, almost in a whisper and looked back down. "Can I go to the restroom?" she asked, standing up.

"Sure, sweetie." She said and watched as Sharpay slowly made her way out of the auditorium. Everyone watched in disbelief, confused. Ms. Darbus hated to see Sharpay so sad, she hardly ever saw. "Mr. Bolton, you will be joining Sharpay in detention." She said to Troy, whose eyes double sized.

"Ms. Darbus, she started!" he said.

"Didn't you just see what you did to her? She never said that to me!" Ms. Darbus said. "I would never allow someone to do that to other person. It would be the same if it was the other way around." Troy groaned. "Since Sharpay doesn't feel well, let's start with the prom scene." She smiled.

Everyone got ready, still wondering about what had just happened. No one felt bad for Sharpay actually. She was mean to everyone, she didn't deserve to get all this attention. And Troy was just defending his girlfriend.

"Meanwhile, Troy I would like you to find her and apologize." Ms. Darbus said. Troy rolled his eyes and made his way out of the auditorium.

While Troy wasn't there, people were talking to their pairs about the musical. Gabriella was confused, she felt bad for Troy too, it wasn't his fault, he was just defending her. She thought maybe Sharpay knew Ms. Darbus was coming and stood quiet just to let Ms. Darbus know she was innocent, but it didn't work very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something About You and Me**

CHAPTER TWO

Ryan was sitting alone at home, staring at an open book he was trying to read. He hated reading, to be honest, except for scripts for musicals. He couldn't stop thinkiing about what happened earlier that day in Drama class. He knew his twin very well, and he knew Sharpay would never shut up like that, she'd probably try to make Troy cry. And he didn't know if it had anything to do with her history with Troy, whatever it was.

He put the book down and walked towards his sister room, and opened the door without knocking. He found his sister sitting on her bed, hugging her legs and looking out the window. Ryan sat down on the edge of her king-sized bed and sighed, studying her face. Normally, he was able to read her emotions really easily, but now, he couldn't. He couldn't figure out if she was sad or angry. And he hated that.

"Shar, is this about your thing with Troy?" he asked and reached to grab her hand.

She didn't answer and didn't even look at him.

"Is this still hurting you?" he asked again. If one of the answer to those questions was 'yes', she'd move one part of her body, like arm or leg, but she didn't. "Shar, I'd like you to answer me now, okay?" he looked at her eyes, although she wasn't staring at him. "Do you wanna get back together with him?"

Sharpay turned to face him furious, she tried to hide it, but she had tears threatening to fall from her angelic eyes, and she was turning red, very red.

"Shar, is it..." Ryan started. He stared at his sister, and he saw her expression soften and she looked down at her bed, the tears started rolling rapidly down her face, and she put one hand on her chest, and started breathing faster and with a lot difficulty, like her throat was closing.

"Shar, are you alright?" Ryan asked. He put one hand on her shoulder and her sister started crying harder and she breathed with faster and with a lot more difficult. "Shar, calm down. Mom!" he yelled towards the door, as he watched Sharpay slowly collapsed onto the bed. "MOM!"

.

"... really? I mean, _really_?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Really." Troy nodded. "That's the truth, you guys know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Not even with Sharpay? I mean, she's _hot_!" Chad asked. "And you two dated for what, a year?"

"Not even with her." Troy said.

"Are you gay?" Chad asked and the rest laughed. "If I had the chance to have sex with Sharpay Evans, I'd take that chance."

"I don't know, Chad, I guess I'm not that kind of guy." Troy shrugged.

"Hey, what's this?" Zeke said. He was sitting away from the gang, looking through Troy's stuff. He found a DVD case with Sharpay's name. He grabbed it and brought it to the circle.

"Hmmm, what is this Mr. Not-even-with-Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"This is a DVD Sharpay madee for me, of her dancing. She said she wanted me to remember her in some way." Troy said.

"Dancing?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy shrugged. "If you want to put it on, you can. There's no sex in it."

Zeke nodded and put it on. It took a while, but when it started, it showed Sharpay putting a CD on, and she was wearing a hot pink really short mini skirt, and her back was facing the camera.

"_Hmm, I like that_." Troy said in the video and zoomed on Sharpay's ass.

"_Stop it, Troy_." she said.

"_Sorry, but you have a nice butt_." he said and zoomed out.

"Agreed!" all the guys said.

Soon, a song started playing and Sharpay turned around and started dancing. She never danced like that in school, she moved her hips in a rythm that made every male in the room want her more than ever.

"I see why you kept that." Chad said. Troy was staring at the ground, with an angry look on his face. He closed his fist and he was getting red. "Man, are you okay?"

"Can we please turn this off?" he asked angrily.

Chad nodded towards Zeke, who stood up and walked towards the DVD player.

"_Pay, can I ask you something?_" Troy asked in the video. Sharpay was now really close to the camera, and she was looking directly at it.

"_Troy, I'm not talking about that with the camera on_." she said.

"_So, if I turn it off will you answer me?_" Troy asked. Sharpay smiled and looked away from the camera.

"_Maybe, but you already know what I'm going to answer_." she said.

"Can we please turn this off!" Troy almost yelled. Everyone turned to look at him, and Zeke immediately turned the TV off and turned to look at his friend.

"Dude, sorry but you said it was okay for us to watch." Zeke said.

"Maybe it's not okay." Troy said.

"Sorry." Zeke said.

"Troy, I'm gonna ask this because I care about you, okay?" Gabriella said. "If things between you and Sharpay weren't that bad, how come you feel angry around her?"

Troy sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He didn't look at anyone, but everyone was looking at him, waiting for answer.

"I'm gonna go for a run around the block." he said and walked out of the room, leaving everyone very confused, waiting for an answer. Guess, they'd have to wait to find out what that answer would have been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, sorry for the long wait, but here it is, and sorry this is short. I've re-written this chapter, because the original chapter wasn't good. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, I accept suggestions too, and criticism :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something About You and Me**

CHAPTER THREE

.

Troy opened the front door of his house and walked in, sweating. He went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. The instant he opened it, his father walked in, followed by Chad.

Chad studied his best friend, and he could tell Troy had calmed down, and wasn't angry anymore. So he could have a rational conversation with him about what happened.

"You're back." Jack said and tried to smile at his son.

"Yes." Troy nodded. "Where are the guys?"

"They all left. I said I needed to talk to you about what happened, maybe we can do something tomorrow." Chad said.

"There's nothing to talk about, Chad." Troy said and walked passed them towards the staircase.

"Troy, it'd really help you to talk it out." Chad said.

"No, it wouldn't." Troy said. He went towards his room and tried to close the door before Chad walked in, but it didn't work.

Chad put his hand on the door and stopped it from closing. He looked at Troy, who just turned around and went towards his bed.

"I just want to know why you act the way you do around Sharpay." Chad said.

"The obvious reason; she's my ex-girlfriend." Troy sat down on the bed and took off his left shoe.

"No, I know the way you act around Brittany, it's nothing similar." Chad said. "Come on, man, I'm your best friend, you can tell me!"

"No, okay Chad?" Troy said taking off his right shoe.

"Troy, I'm trying to help you, okay?" Chad said. Troy took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What do you wanna know?" Troy said.

"I wanna know why you got so angry when we were watching the video." Chad said. "I heard that things were simple between you two."

"At the end, it was simple: things just weren't working out. We had lost interest in one another." Troy said. "But in the beginning, I'm not gonna lie to you, it was really good. It was awesome, I didn't want to lose it, but things got worse. That video was taped in the beginning of our relationship, I don't like to remember that. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Chad said. "Gabriella and I were worried, we care about you, man. We don't wanna see you upset over someone like Sharpay. Just forget about her, okay?"

"I'll try." Troy said.

"I know how icy and fake Sharpay can be, you have to remember her like _that._" Chad said. "And besides, Ryan said she's broken the most, you should be happy about it. You're the only one that could break the Ice Princess.

"I know." Troy nodded, sighing.

"I should get going, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Gabriella's gonna be relieved." Chad walked towards the door. "I'm glad you told me the truth, man." he smiled at his friend and walked out.

Troy sighed and stared into space. He thought if he did the right thing. Sure, he was the Golden Boy of East High, but he was his doubts. He was unsure sometimes, and out of all his relationships, his and Sharpay's was the one he thought the most about. Sure, he knew he broke Sharpay's heart and turned her into the person she was today, but incredibly, he didn't feel guilty about it.

And out of all his mistakes, Troy never thought he would lie to his best friend like he just did.

.

Ryan helped his sister get in their mansion, and she didn't look that bad now. She really gave her a fright, but now everything was okay. The doctor made it clear nothing was wrong with Sharpay.

"It was just a fright, I'm so relieved." their mother, Darby Evans, said and smiled at her daughter.

"Me too." Ryan said and turned to his sister. "Are you alright now, Shar?"

Sharpay just nodded and walked upstairs to her room. Ryan followed her, he still wanted to figure out why she had that 'panic attack', acording to the doctor.

"Shar, I don't want to make you feel bad, I love you, you know that right?" Ryan asked and sat down on the bed.

Sharpay just nodded, and Ryan could tell she had put on her icy mask, so she wouldn't be gentle to him, in any way.

"You don't wanna get back together with Troy, right?" Ryan said.

"Why would I, he's a jerk?" Sharpay said and crossed her arms.

"Listen Shar, Gabriella texted me, saying she just watched a video Troy had of you two, and she said he went furious and even stormed out of the house." Ryan said. Sharpa stared at him with no emotion. She was really good when she had that mask on. "Do you know why would he do that? Did you do anything to make him get angry like that?"

"Of course I didn't!" Sharpay said.

"Really? Not even in the end of your relationship?" Ryan asked.

"No!" Sharpay said.

"Shar, I know you're lying to me, I wanna know the truth." Ryan said. "I can help you forget him."

"No, Ryan." Sharpay said.

"Please, Shar, I can really help you. I know that when you put that mask on, it's because-" Ryan said.

"Get the FUCK out of my room!" Sharpay stood up from her bed and yelled at him, pointing out the door.

Ryan stared at his sister in shock, he never saw her like that. She never cursed, not once in her life. He was really shocked to see her that angry.

"Just remember Shar, I'm trying to _help_ you." Ryan said and stood up, getting out of the room and closing the door after him.

Sharpay sighed and finally dropped the act. Hot tears slid down her face as she sat back down her bed and sobbed uncontrolably. She hated feeling the way she did, and it was all Troy's fault. She felt like she wasn't even a human being anymore.

She slowly looked down at her stomach and put both hands on it, then looked out the window, at the stars in the sky. She saw one, it was the brightest, probably the most beautiful. She always saw that same star.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I'm really sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

Friday morning, Ryan woke up first, got dressed and waited for his sister so they could go downstairs and have breakfast. As soon as she came out of her room, he saw her eyes were puffy, and she looked tired.

"Shar, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." She answered, icily.

"You sure?" Ryan asked. "It seems like you've been crying."

"I haven't, and it's none of your business!" Sharpay snapped, angrily. Ryan just sighed and stopped talking for the moment.

"So, wanna go have breakfast?" Ryan asked. Sharpay didn't say anything or nod, she just walked past Ryan down the stairs and to the kitchen.

The two went to school quiet, Ryan sometimes looked at his sister and wondered if there was something wrong with her, and if there was, what it was. He hated to see his sister so upset, and not being able to even find out what it was, and make her feel better.

"Shar, you know that if there is anything upsetting you, anything at all, you can tell me." Ryan said.

"There's nothing wrong." Sharpay said.

"If this is because of Troy, I can help you, you know that." Ryan said.

"It's nothing, Ryan." Sharpay said.

"Okay." Ryan nodded as Sharpay parked the car. He sighed and grabbed her arm before she got out of the convertible. "Shar, I'm gonna ask you something, and I'd like you to answer honestly, alright?"

Sharpay just stared back at him and didn't show any emotion.

"How far did you two go? I mean, did you two sleep together?" he asked.

"How's _that _going to change anything?" Sharpay asked, trying to hide back the tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to know, because maybe-" Ryan said.

"Ryan, could you please stop asking this kind of questions? Troy and I are _over__, _and I never want to hear his name again!" Sharpay cut him off, yelling and crying. "He hurt me, I don't wanna hear about him again!"

"But what did he do? You both say all the time 'things weren't working out', so he didn't do anything to you." Ryan said. "And if he didn't do anything to you, why are you acting this way? Just to piss me off? Thank you, sis, it worked! And from now on, you don't have to count on me to find out what's wrong. Whatever it is that Troy did, he did it very well, and I'm glad he did."

Ryan stormed out of the car and slammed the door closed. He was actually tired of his sister's actions. If she wanted help, she should just ask, not push people away the way she was doing. Now, he didn't care anymore what Troy did, if he ever did something.

.

"She said that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, in these exact words." Ryan nodded. "You know what? I'm tired of trying to find out what's wrong with her, she's just pushing me away."

"Chad told me they didn't sleep together." Gabriella said. "He said Troy finally told him the truth."

"And that would be...?" Ryan asked. Gabriella giggled.

"They just lost interest in each other, and broke up." Gabriella shrugged. They were sitting at their usual table at lunch, but the others were taking too long to arrive.

"Really?" Ryan asked. "But my sister said Troy..."

"Hey!" Chad said sitting beside Gabriella.

"What were you two talking about?" Taylor asked, sitting down beside Chad.

"The musical again?" Troy joked.

"Yeah, I'm choreoraphing after all, we have to be ready." Ryan lied.

"Yeah, our last year together." Gabriella said.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking about?" Ryan said. "Tonight we can all go to my house, watch some movies and try to distract ourselves a bit."

"That sounds like a good idea." Taylor said.

"I don't know if I want to, your sister's gonna be there." Troy said.

"So what? Things between you two ended very well, you can be around her." Ryan shrugged. "And besides, she will probably be in her room, rehearsing for the musical."

"Come on, Troy, it's gonna be fun!" Gabriella said.

"Alright, I'll go." Troy said. Everybody laughed and Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek.

.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked as she entered the movies room and found her twin brother putting a pile of DVDs and Blu Rays beside the giant TV. He had also lots of bags of microwave popcorn and a lot of pillows.

"Organizing everything. The guys are coming over." Ryan spoke happily. He wasn't mad at his sister anymore, but he just gave up trying to find out what was wrong, since there was nothing wrong.

"Oh no!" Sharpay said. "Ryan I don't like them! I don't want them near my house!"

"It's _our _house, and besides, mom and dad are out of town, they let me do it." Ryan shrugged. "And you don't have to be near us, they don't like you."

"Believe me I'm gonna be far from here." Sharpay said. "But my only problem is with..."

"Troy? Yeah, he's gonna be here. But I promised to him you wouldn't get near him." Ryan said. "And you won't."

Sharpay sighed. She thought about repeating to her brother that Troy hurt her, but he wouldn't listen to her, so why bother? Nobody ever did when she asked for help. Troy got everyone on his side, the whole school. Nobody would believe her, she didn't have anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, they really help me keep going! I'll try to keep updating soon now, since I'm in vacation! Yay :D ahahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE 

Sharpay was trying to read a book inside her room, but the noise coming from the movies room was too loud that she couldn't concentrate. She hated it when Ryan brought his friends to their mansions. They usually did so much mess that normally Ryan didn't even clean up.

Sharpay sighed angrily and gave up trying to read. She put the book down and walked out of her room. She went downstairs to the kitchen and towards the fridge. She opened it and took out a bottle of orange juice. She put it in a glass and sat down and drank it while she ate an apple. She was actually feeling better, not perfect, but better. She didn't like being alone, but it was better than having Ryan trying to find out what happened. He never would.

"Hey sis." Ryan said, coming from behind Sharpay and went towards the fridge. He opened and took out two chocolate bars. "Sorry, if we're bothering you, we were just watching a movie, and we got a bit excited."

Sharpay giggled quietly and she brought the apple to her mouth, when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"We promise we're not gonna make noise anymore." Troy said behind her and smiled down at her.

Sharpay looked up at him, and she felt something terrible inside her. She suddenly looked down and she wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry all night long. She started shaking, and crying. This time, she couldn't control the tears, and they slid down her cheek rapidly.

"What's taking you two so long?" Chad asked, but noticed the blonde crying and shaking sitting there. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Shar here just got a little emotional because she saw me." Troy said. "Isn't that right, Shar?" he looked down at Sharpay with a smile. She looked up at him, put on her best act and stopped crying and shaking. She wiped the tears away from her face, took a few deep breaths and looked back up at Troy.

"Yeah." She spoke. She stood up and practically ran up to her room. She sat down on her bed and crawled up in a ball, and continued crying. She tried so hard to keep that memory away from her brain, to keep herself away from the pain, but it just came back the moment Troy touched her…

-Flashback-

_"Are you sure, I m-mean, we c-could t-try…" an almost 17-year-old Sharpay tried to ask her boyfriend, Troy. They were inside the car, in front of an abortion clinic, it was a beautiful day outside. Sharpay wasn't sure what scared her the most; staying in the car with him, or going in and facing her worst fear at the moment. _

_"No, we couldn't try anything." Troy answered. "Do you know what this child could do to my future? I'm gonna be a basketball player. There's no baby, there's no pregnant girlfriend that's gonna change that, do you understand?" _

_Sharpay just nodded, shaky. She didn't want to do this, she didn't. She thought about running away from the car and raising her baby, but something inside her didn't let her. _

_Of course she understood the consequences of having a child, and she told Troy a million times he didn't have to be involved with anything, but he kept on saying no. He didn't want a child right now, not this early in his life. _

_"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Troy asked. Sharpay instantly looked up at him and hid the tears. _

_"No!" she said. _

_"Baby, I'm sorry I'm making you do this, but you know I can't have a child in my life now. It's gonna ruin my future." Troy said and stroked her cheek. She tried to move away. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, I want you to love me." _

_"You're making me do this…" Sharpay said, crossing her arms and looking away from him. "I don't want to do it." _

_"I know." Troy nodded. "I'm doing what's the best for both of us. You want to be an actress, you can't have a baby now." _

_"I know." Sharpay said. _

_"I'm trying to help you." Troy said. "I'm sorry it hurts you, it hurts me too, but can you imagine us having a baby? And raising a baby through our last year of high school?" _

_Sharpay didn't look at him and didn't nod. He sighed and kissed her cheek. _

_"I'm really sorry." He said. "I'm gonna be with you the whole time." _

_Like that helped anything. _

_All she wished she could do, was tell him how much he hurt her, and raise their baby all by herself. She could give up her dream of being a star, all for her baby. But no, he crushed her newest dream. She just hated him for that. _

-End of Flashback-

Sharpay curled up in a ball and cried. She wished she had had that baby, she would be happy. She wished she didn't hear Troy, she wished she had ran away from everyone she knew. She wanted to be alone, with her baby, but that wasn't possible.

Sharpay wished everyone in school knew her for the right reasons; they all saw her as a cold bitch with no heart. She just wanted to let them know what she really went through. She just wanted someone to see through her walls, and break them, and get to know her.

"Shar?" she heard her brother's voice. She turned around and saw him on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, wiping away her tears.

"I came to see if you're okay." Ryan said.

"I'm perfectly fine." Sharpay said. "And I thought you said you didn't care."

"I do care, despite what I said." Ryan said. He sat down on her bed while she sighed. "Do you think you could tell me what happened between you and Troy?"

Sharpay sighed. She could tell him now, it was time. She knew he wouldn't aprove it and wouldn't be happy at all, but he had to know. That was when she saw the blue eyed man she hated the most standing on her doorway; the whole gang behind him.

"Go ahead, Sharpay. Tell him how you killed our child." he said.

Sharpay's eyes immediately got wide and she saw her twin turning to her, eyes equally wide.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"That's not true!" she said. "He made me do it!"

"Sharpay, think about it: why would I kill my own child?" Troy asked.

"Because all you cared about was yourself!" Sharpay said.

"Please, I'm not you." he said. "If I knew you had been pregnant, I would have helped you."

"That's not true!" Sharpay said. "You made me do it, because all you cared about was you, you never gave a _fuck_ about me!"

"Could you stop lying for _one_ second?" Troy said. "I'm done with you. I'm tired of having my life fucked up because of you." with that, he turned around and left. His Wildcat friends with him.

"Ryan, you can't possibly believe him." Sharpay said.

"Shar, I always knew you were an actress. I just never knew you were a liar, and a murderer." Ryan said. Anger visible in his eyes.

He left her alone in her room.

Sharpay's eyes got full of tears and she threw herself on her bed, and cried again. He got everyone on his side, they would never believe her.

That was when she realized it was finally time she forgot the fear she felt, and tell everyone the truth. Everyone needed to know, they needed to know the bastard Troy really was. She knew she would go through a lot of pain, but she thought she would be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

Sharpay didn't remember falling asleep, all she remembered was crying herself all night long, then waking up on her bed, in a ball. She stood up, put on a pink robe and went downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, to find the Wildcats there. They were laughing, but they stopped when she walked into the kitchen.

"Guys, let's go someplace else? This kitchen's feeling too small." Ryan left, and everyone followed him.

Sharpay sighed and went towards the fridge, took two eggs out and a plate. She just wanted to eat something different than her usual cup of coffee. She made scrambled eggs, put them on a plate and ate it. She thought about everything that happened last night. She'd been through worse, way worse. She finally decided she'd let the fear she felt behind, and tell everyone the truth, and she'd confront Troy for lying to everyone, and she wanted to show everyone the true jerk he was.

"Seriously, man, I'm really sorry for everything you went through." Chad said. "Is that why you lied about never sleeping with anyone?"

"Yeah." Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't like to remember that."

"Oh." Chad nodded. "But I told you; you can tell me everything, I'm your best friend."

"I know. Thank you." Troy smiled at his friend.

"Listen man, Taylor wanted me to go with her just now, she wanted to talk to me about something important." Chad said looking at his watch and starting to walk away. "See you later."

"See you!" Troy said and opened his locker. He was about to grab the books he'd need, when someone came and slammed his locker closed. He looked down to see a mad Sharpay in front of him. He smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I want you to tell everyone the truth." She said. "I didn't kill our child, _you_ did."

"You _actually_ think they're gonna believe you?" he laughed, then opened his locker again and shook his head. "Poor girl."

"Listen here Troy, either _you_ tell them, or I will." Sharpay closed his locker again. He looked down at her.

"Will you stop doing that?" he said.

"I'm giving you a chance to tell them yourself, otherwise I'll tell them." Sharpay said. "I'm gonna show them the video."

"What video?" Troy chuckled.

"Just a video." she shrugged, without taking her angry eyes from him.

"You taped what? Us going to the abortion clinic?" he chuckled.

"No." she said. His smile disappeared from his face and confusion appeared there instead.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said. "So, either you tell them, or I'm gonna show them this video."

"You can't do this to me!" Troy said.

"You're not in a position where you can't say that. You did this yourself." Sharpay said. "You have until Friday to tell them." She said and walked away.

Troy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to do this, it was going to ruin his life.

"What did she want?" Gabriella said, coming from behind Troy.

"Nothing." He said. "Nothing, just trying to mess up with me." he turned to his girlfriend with a smile. Gabriella smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

Sharpay looked for Ryan everywhere, he said he would be by his locker. He was mad at her, but they still talked. She only found him in the theater, looking through scripts.

She walked towards him and sighed, then tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"I need to tell you the truth." She said. "You can't believe what Troy told you, he's lying to you, he's lying to everyone."

"Shar, why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Because you're my brother." She said. "Why don't you believe there is a reason? Do you really think I'd try to lie about this?"

Ryan sighed and put the scripts down.

"Fine, you got my attention, what happened?" he asked.

"I can't tell you just yet." Sharpay sighed. "I'm giving Troy a chance to tell it himself, otherwise I'll do it."

"Alright." Ryan nodded.

"Ryan, you do know that I'm not lying, right?" Sharpay asked. "I'd never lie to you about something serious."

"I hope you're not lying, I trust you." Ryan said. Sharpay sighed, tears started filling her eyes.

"What he did to me was worse than people imagine." Sharpay said. "Being forced to have an abortion shouldn't be a part of a teenage girl's life."

"He forced you to have an abortion?" Ryan asked. Sharpay nodded and wiped her tears away. "Why?" Sharpay opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang, and the two just rushed out of the theater.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: as I said in my other story, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. But please review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Troy walked inside the school, the halls were empty, since he had gotten that early so he could shoot some hoops before class started. His dad always said he should be the best of the team in order to get a scholarship, and that was what Troy wanted.

On his way to the gym he couldn't help but think of Sharpay's words. She had told him she would tell everything the truth, if he didn't do so. Well, he knew they wouldn't believe her, so he was safe. And he also knew she didn't have the guts to admit to everyone that she made a mistake, that she lied to everyone.

Troy was on his way, when he heard a soft melody coming from the auditorium. He knew that voice so well, he could almost picture the blonde girl sitting on the stage, playing the guitar as she sang. He smirked and turned around, opening the doors.

"_Just thought you were the one _  
><em>Broken up, deep inside <em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry <em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>"

He crossed his arms as he watched her.

"Kelly Clarkson sure plays it better than you." He said. "There's only one thing I like about you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she held the guitar closer to herself.

"I'm here to discuss your stupid little idea of telling everyone the truth." He said as he walked down the aisle towards the stage. She stood up as he got closer to her. "You won't tell anyone and remain the bitch you are, and we all live happily ever after."

"You bastard, how can you-" she lifted a hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and smirked down at her. She looked up at him in fear as he stared at her wrist, then he moved his hand up to her eyebrow.

"Want me to give you more scars?" he asked, nodding towards the scars across her wrists and arms.

"No…" she whispered, afraid.

"Want me to hurt you again?" he asked as he moved his hand up and down her arm. She started shaking.

"No, please…" she whispered again. He brought his face closer to hers and she turned to the side, hiding the tears and fear.

"I can hurt you again, and nobody will suspect, you know." He whispered into her ear, softly. "I can hurt you real bad, if that's what you want."

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as she shut her eyes. He stepped away, still holding her wrist.

"I can give you new scars to remember me by." He smiled as he spoke slowly. "You'll think of me after we've gone off to college."

Sharpay shut her eyes harder and tried to block that voice. That soft, yet scary voice she hated, the voice that penetrated the soul and slowly broke it. She was shaking uncontrollably, and there was a funny feeling down her legs and feet, a little arm, like she was about to pass out.

"You're so stupid, you'll never be worth anything." He spoke softly and slowly again, getting closer to her face. His nose brushed against her neck and she felt a cold shiver down her spine. "You're so ugly, nobody likes you. Ryan hates you for what you've turned him into. You're gonna die alone 'cause nobody wants you."

"That's not true…" she whispered again, more to herself than to him.

"Of course it is. Why don't you have friends?" he asked, his nose still brushing against her neck as he placed a soft kiss there.

"Stop it." She said, crying. "Please stop it."

"You know what, bitch?" he stepped back. "I might as well stop, because I have better things to do then to spend my precious time with you." He finally let go of her wrist to see her shaking miserably and pale as she looked up at him. "Stay out of my way, and nobody gets hurt. Stupid bitch." He sighed angrily as he turned on his heel and started making his way back up to the door he came in. "Oh, and make sure you clean this." He pointed at her feet and left.

Sharpay felt her body start trembling and shaking harder as she finally found the courage to look down at her feet to see what he was talking about. She frowned in confusion, anger and embarrassment. Urine.

"Hey Hoops!" Chad said as he sat down beside his best friend on their usual lunch table. Soon, Ryan, Martha and Taylor joined them.

"Hey." Troy replied. "What's up?"

"Everything's fantastic." Chad said. "Your bitchy ex ran out of the school this morning."

"She did?" Troy asked.

"She didn't even tell me anything, she just ran out. I didn't even see her going, I was told." Ryan said. "She didn't text me or call me to say anything."

Troy smirked inside. His plan had worked.

"Well, at least she's gone." Troy said. "I just feel better when she's not around."

"I understand, after what she's done." Chad shook his head. "Can you believe that girl never thinks about everyone else?"

"Yeah…" Troy said. Ryan didn't mind having them talk about their sister. He just ignored it now, he didn't even bother telling them to stop.

"But hey, tell me something." Chad said. Troy looked at him. "Was she at least good in bed?"

Troy just sighed, shaking his head as he looked down. That was some memory he didn't to comment on because of Gabriella, but now that Chad brought it up, he couldn't help but remember.

"Your silence says everything." Chad said. "At least one thing she's good for."

The guys laughed as the girls ignored him. Gabriella was a little jealous, somehow, to hear about her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. But it wasn't like she was a virgin herself, and that was something she never told Troy.

"Sorry Gabs." Chad said, seeing the uncomfortable look on Gabriella's face. She looked up at him a smile.

"No problem." She said.

"I won't be coming to practice today, I have some homework to do." Troy said. "I think I'm gonna head right home to enjoy the silence for a bit."

"Okay." Chad nodded. "Make sure you shoot some hoops at home."

"Will do." Troy nodded.

"Oh by the way, Kelsi, I can't go to the mall with you after school. Ryan and I are doing a biology project in my house." Martha said. "We'll have to reschedule."

"No problem, we can go tomorrow." Kelsi nodded with a smile.

"Man, Sharpay's gonna hate me." Ryan said.

"Why?" Martha asked.

"She hates to be alone. Our parents are away in their business trip, and she hates to be alone when she's sad." Ryan said.

"Hey, she has Boi to keep company." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, she must have at least some time to herself, so she won't bother others with her ego trips." Chad said and the others laughed. Troy turned back to his food and continued eating. He hated missing practice, and he hated homework. But at least he'd have some time alone too, so he could have a little time for himself. It looked like that was the one thing he didn't have anymore.

Ryan opened the front door of his house with his key then locked it after himself. He sighed in relief and started heading upstairs. He passed the hallway going to his bedroom, expecting his twin to be in hers, but she wasn't. He stepped back and looked at her empty bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

"Shar?" he called, stepping into the bathroom to hear the shower on. He sighed in relief and started making his way back to his bedroom.

Ryan sat down on his king sized bed and sighed. He looked at the bookshelf in front of him and found a different CD case there. He frowned and reached out to grab it. He found a pink CD with a date on it. He shrugged and put it on.

Younger Ryan, Troy, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor appeared on the screen, surrounding a table, which seemed to be Troy's. Chad was on his foot, making a toast, while the others were laughing. All except for Sharpay, who was staring at the table, sitting next to her boyfriend, who was holding her hand and looking at her eventually. Ryan remembered that night, it was a barbecue on Troy's house before he and his sister broke up. Troy's dad was filming.

"_… so that's why I say, may we enjoy this night, 'cause the next years will be our busiest_." Chad finished and Ryan himself had to chuckle.

"_Cheers_!" everybody said and brought their glasses together.

Troy turned to Sharpay, smiling at her, but she didn't move a muscle. His smile disappeared.

"_We have to talk._" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen.

The camera followed them to the kitchen, while the others' laughter was on the foreground. What the two were talking about, it wasn't audible. But Troy had his face really close to his sister's, and she seemed to be afraid, and he seemed to be angry.

Ryan frowned, he saw his sister was looking down, looking really afraid. He saw that even from far away, she was shaking. When Troy stepped back, he looked into her eyes with anger, even though she wasn't looking at him.

Ryan paused the video and looked at his sister. There was something going on in there, he was sure. He saw the hurt in her eyes, but he couldn't tell what caused that. His eyes widened. He finally saw his sister was telling them the truth.

Sharpay shut her eyes and hugged her eyes really close to herself. She had tried a million times to wash the bruises from her arms, but it obviously didn't work. She tried to block out the pain but it was there again, and this time, it seemed worse.

She was absolutely terrified, she didn't want to see anyone, ever again. She was right, it was stupid. Telling everyone the truth wasn't worth it, nobody believed her, they all believed _him_. He was their King, their hero, and she was the bitch. That's how it was supposed to be.

She looked down at her arm and saw blood running down, almost reaching her bed. She cried harder and sobbed louder. She rushed to the bathroom and put her arm under the running water. It hurt, but somehow, she liked it. She liked how it seemed to be cutting through her, reaching her already broken soul. Sometimes, she actually felt like pain was the only way out to no pain at all.

"Shar?" she heard Ryan call her. She quickly wrapped her arm and dried her eyes to keep her from crying even harder and she ran to her bed, sitting down and grabbing her notebook to pretend she was doing something. It hurt. The bruises hurt. "Shar, I wanted to ask you something."

Ryan entered the room. Sharpay looked up at him, and her eyes immediately filled with tears her eyes. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked down, sobbing and shaking like she did when she was a little girl. Ryan knew something was wrong. "Shar, what's wrong?"

"GO AWAY!" she pushed him out of her room, her bandage ripping off and falling to the ground. She slammed the door closed before he even had a chance to ask another question. He saw the blood though.

"Shar…" he whispered. "What did he do to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, that's the chapter, sorry for the wait. Next chapter you'll finally know the secret, and if somebody already knows, please don't say it, I don't want to ruin the others' surprise :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, firstly I'd like to thank ALL who reviewed and helped me get to 30 reviews in a story! I'm ecstatic, you guys are amazing, thank you! The reviews mean a lot to me!**

**Here it is, the secret, I hope you like it :)**

**Warning: this chapter contains strong scenes, not actually rated M, but strong. **

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER EIGHT<span>

Sharpay spent three days in a row in her room, without seeing anyone, without talking to anyone, even Ryan. He was really worried, he didn't even get to hear her voice. Now, he was more than sure Troy had done something against her, and something horrible.

But in the fourth day, Sharpay got out of the room, confident like always, and she went to school with Ryan. People looked at her as if she was a ghost. She had the same confident look in her face, though. But that morning, something changed.

The first period, every student was making their way to the auditorium, where Ms. Darbus was waiting for everyone, Sharpay by her side. She had that anger in her eyes again, and she didn't even mind hiding the bruises. She glared at Troy, a glare that could be able to kill him, as he walked down the aisles and took a seat.

Even Mr. Matsui showed up, very confused as to what the entire student body was doing in the auditorium. It looked like they were going to watch a movie.

Mr. Matsui walked towards Ms. Darbus and she explained him everything, the looked at Sharpay and nodded at her. Sharpay grabbed a microphone.

"Okay, the reason why you are all here, is because I have something important to show." She said and she heard the students groan. She looked at one in particular and glared at him. "Troy Bolton, this is gonna be the end of you." She spoke, before sitting down next to her teacher.

The lights went off and the video started playing.

When it started, it showed the front door of Troy's house, then the door opened and a surprised Troy showed up.

"_Hey, you brought Lizzie_." He said.

"Who's Lizzie?" someone asked out loud.

"It's my video camera." Sharpay answered.

"_She's my friend_." Sharpay answered, from behind the camera.

"_Well then, come in both of you_." Troy said. Sharpay entered the house and started filming around, until it stopped on Troy, who was locking the front door.

"_What are you locking it for? You never lock it_." Sharpay said.

"_Just precaution._" Troy said. "_Come on, let's go to my room_."

The video showed Troy going upstairs and then entering his room then turning to the camera.

"_Okay, put Lizzie down for a second, let's go eat something_." He said. Sharpay put the camera down on Troy's desk, and pressed a button. For a second, then screen went black, then it went back to normal. Troy grabbed her hand and took her out of the room in a hurry.

"_I think I turned it off_." She said. The camera was pointing at Troy's bed, nothing important was going on. They only heard laughter from downstairs, and nothing important.

"I don't understand, what are supposed to be seeing here? Troy's room?" Gabriella asked and giggled.

"We're coming back." Sharpay said.

The video showed Troy and Sharpay entering the room, laughing. Sharpay entered first, laughing, while Troy closed and locked the door. Sharpay turned around and looked at him confused.

"_Why are you locking all doors today?_" she asked, giggling.

"_Just sit down_." Troy said. Sharpay shrugged and sat on his bed and played with the basketball clock on his bedside table. For about two minutes, Troy was gone in the video, but he came back with four ropes in his hand and walked towards Sharpay.

"_Where did you get those ropes_?" she asked him.

"_I bought them a week ago, give me your hand._" He said. Sharpay giggled and gave him one of her hands, he grabbed the other and started tying her wrist.

"_What is this, some game or joke_?" Sharpay asked, giggling. Troy tied her left wrist to the bed post and Sharpay continued giggling. "_It's too tight, and what is it for anyway_?" she asked him.

"_You'll see_." Troy said. "_We're gonna have that talk again, by the way_."

"_But Troy we talked about it a million times and you already know my answer!_" Sharpay said while he walked around the bed, grabbing her other hand. "_And what the hell are you doing?_"

"_I knew you were going to give me that answer._" Troy said while tying her other wrist to the bed post.

"_Will you stop that, it's hurting me!_" Sharpay said. Troy didn't say anything, but he finished tying her other hand and stepped back, sighing. "_What are you going to do now? Force me to say yes to you_?" Sharpay asked.

"_Kinda_." Troy answered.

The students were watching the DVD, curious to see what was going to happen. Troy had anger building in his veins as he watched. He was in one of the front rows.

"_You can't do tha_t." Sharpay said. "_Jack! Lucy!_"

"_They're not home_." Troy said.

"_You told me they were_!" Sharpay said.

"_I lied_." Troy shrugged. "_They're away for the whole weekend_."

"_The weekend_?" Sharpay asked. Troy just nodded.

"_Now answer me_;" Troy said. "_will you_?"

"_No_!" Sharpay said.

"_The sooner you agree with me the better_." Troy said.

"_I won't agree with you, you're being a total jerk right now! You don't deserve me to say yes_!" Sharpay said, trying to stand up, but she fell back down.

"_No, no. You're gonna stay here the whole weekend, if that's needed, until your answer is yes._" Troy said.

"_I'm going to wait for your parents to come back, and they'll help me. I will never say yes to you_!" Sharpay said.

"_You _are_ going to say yes, whether you like it or now_." Troy said. "_You know what, I'll listen to some music, and I'll be waiting for you to answer me_."

Troy turned on his stereo, then sat down beside Sharpay's feet.

Sharpay turned her head to the side and sighed, angrily. She didn't know why he was being such an ass and selfish. He was never like that.

Troy was listening to 'Low', as he remembered about the way Sharpay danced. He loved to watch her dance, and listening to this song always remembered him of that.

Sharpay looked at him, lifted her left foot and kicked him on the back, making him fall off of the bed. He quickly stood up and turned to her angrily.

"_Do you want some?_!" he yelled.

Sharpay brought both her legs up to her chest, angrily, ready to kick him again. Troy got near the bed and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down. She screamed as the ropes cut her wrists. Troy sat on her right leg, while he tied the other ankle to the bed post.

"_Will you quit trying, I won't say yes to you!_" Sharpay yelled.

"_This time, I'm not looking for your answer._" Troy said, tying her right ankle to the bed post, and then tying the left one. When he finished, he stepped back and walked downstairs.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Sharpay yelled. She sighed angrily and tried to move, but she couldn't move one inch, to neither side.

Troy came back with a pair of scissors in his hand as he walked towards her, with an angry look on his face.

"_What's that for? You're going to stab me until I say yes?_" Sharpay asked.

Troy just sat down beside her and grabbed her white tank top and began cutting it. Sharpay's eyes grew wide.

"_Are you fucking crazy? What the fuck are you doing?_" she yelled.

Troy continued cutting her white tank top, then her orange vest and threw it somewhere in the room, leaving her with a white lacy bra. He started cutting her jeans skirt too while she screamed.

"_Stop it! I'm telling you, stop it!_" Sharpay yelled, angrily.

"_What if I don't stop? What are you going to do? Call me names until I stop?_" Troy asked.

"_I'm going to scream until your neighbors hear me._" Sharpay said and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_Stop it, Pay, that's not good for your throat. You want to be a singer, remember?_" Troy asked calmly as he threw her skirt across the room. _"I don't think we need music now._" He said and turned off his stereo.

_"Let me go! NOW!_" Sharpay said, she was actually starting to get scared.

In the auditorium, Sharpay brought her legs up to her chest and started crying now, as everybody watched it speechless.

In the video, Troy looked at her and frowned. He then put his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. Seeing this, Sharpay's eyes grew wide and she was now scared.

"_PLEASE STOP IT TROY! LET ME GO!_" She yelled.

Troy cut the straps of her bra and threw it across the room.

"_That's funny, I always had the feeling you'd be my first._" Troy smiled up at her.

"_PLEASE DON'T DO IT!_" Sharpay yelled, crying. "_PLEASE DON'T DO IT!_"

"_And now here we are_." Troy said. He cut the sides of her thong and threw it, with the bra across the room.

In the school, Sharpay was crying all her tears, as everybody watched. She didn't mind that they were all seeing her naked, they at least got to see the bastard Troy really was.

"_Please, please, don't do it, Troy, please._" Sharpay begged, crying.

"_I heard 'do it's._" Troy said.

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!_" Sharpay screamed.

"_I'm tired of hearing your stupid voice, nothing's ever good enough for you. Let's see what you have to say about that_." Troy said. He reached out under his bed and took out a pair of very dirty socks. He smiled and looked at Sharpay. "_These are my lucky socks. I hope they give me some luck right now_." He said and stuffed the socks into Sharpay's mouth, and she felt like she was going to puke. They smelled, and tasted, _very_ bad.

Sharpay saw Troy undoing his belt and she closed her eyes, screaming and crying. She turned her head to the side as she felt some blinding pain in her personal area. She screamed louder, but not one sound came out of her mouth. She closed her eyes harder, as the pain got worse and worse, as she heard Troy moaning. She felt his hand on her wrists, and she tried to shut her eyes even harder.

In auditorium, Sharpay had her eyes also tight shut, as she heard the sounds coming from the screen as she tried to keep away all the pain she still felt. She remembered that afternoon like it was yesterday.

Back in the video, Sharpay had her eyes still tightly shut as she screamed in pain, which her boyfriend seemed to ignore. She heard him moan louder and then he collapsed on top of her. She still kept her eyes shut, until she felt something coming from her stomach and she threw up, opening her eyes. The socks were still inside her mouth.

"_That was indescribable_." Troy said, getting off of her, buttoning his pants again. "_Let's see what our friend Lizzie has to say_." Troy walked towards the desk. He didn't know when the camera was off or on, only Sharpay knew how to tell. "_Hey Lizzie, let's hear from our friend here._" he said and suddenly, the screen went black.

Everybody in the movies room looked at Sharpay, who was crying her eyes out right now. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she opened her eyes when she didn't hear any sound anymore. She looked around, and everyone was staring at her, shocked. It was like they didn't believe her or something.

The video now, showed Troy, now fully dressed, sitting on Sharpay's thighs, as he yelled at her, she cried loudly and her body was shaking.

"_… and if you EVER tell your stupid little brother about this, I swear I'll kill you, hear me?_" he yelled as he punched her between the words. She cried hard instead of answering.

He stepped off the bed and he was gone in the video for a few seconds, then he came back. The camera was showing his back, but when he turned around, it showed he had a match in his hand. He walked towards Sharpay, who was almost passing out, and touched her arm with the match. She instantly screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to let go of the ropes. It was Saturday now, and she was still tied up, with no food.

She slowly stopped screaming, even though the match was still burning her skin, and she closed her eyes. Troy put the match away and sighed.

"_Now, let the fun begin_." Troy said. He turned to the camera, and the screen suddenly went black.

The entire room was silent, it was still dark. All the girls were crying, no exceptions. Everybody tried to look for Sharpay to say they were sorry, but they couldn't find her it was too dark.

"Mr. Bolton?" Mr. Matsui said. The lights were on again, and neither Troy nor Sharpay were seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review I always like to read them and see your opinion :) thank you guys again for the reviews, they make me feel so happy, you wouldn't believe!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE 

Troy sighed, running his fingers through his hair, thinking. He was ruined now, everybody knew the truth. He was going to go to jail for sure. He didn't want that, he didn't want to go to jail.

He looked at his left and saw the blonde on the concrete floor. He could only see the back of her head, but he could see a pool of blood coming from the front, from her face.

"Stupid girl." He said. What should he do now? He was gonna get caught for sure, they would find him.

He stood up and walked towards the blonde lying on the ground, motionless. He looked down at her and anger started running through his veins.

"How could you do this to me!" he yelled, kicking her on the stomach, but she didn't show any reaction. It was as if she was dead.

"Mr. Bolton!" Mr. Matsui screamed, and Troy saw him and the rest of the students coming up.

He saw the police behind them, and Ryan and Chad looking at him very mad.

"I can't believe you fooled us all these years." Chad shook his head, before finally realizing Sharpay was there. He and Ryan ran towards her, tears in their eyes.

"Shar, please no!" Ryan said. "God, there's too much blood…" he said, stroking her hair softly. "Please, sis, don't go."

Chad looked up at Troy, as he watched him being arrested. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Chad saw absolutely no guilt in Troy's eyes, only an evil smirk. Chad swore if he could, he would throw Troy out of the science gardens and kill him for what he did.

"Sis, please hold on, the paramedics are here." Ryan said, crying as he saw paramedics rushing towards them. "Be strong."

Troy looked down at her and smirked.

"Sweet dreams, PayPay." He said, before the police took him away.

**. **

They took Sharpay to the hospital in a hurry, and practically the whole school followed. Ryan was sobbing uncontrollably, he could sense something terrible happened to his twin, and he hated that.

Ryan called his parents, and they'd take their private jet the fastest they could. He was in the waiting room, with all the Wildcats, except Troy. The other students who weren't so close to Sharpay had to leave, because it was way too many people.

"Okay, who's with Sharpay Evans?" a tall, blonde doctor came in.

"I am!" Ryan quickly stood up, tears cascading down his face.

"Are you related to her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm her twin." He said. "How's my sister?"

The doctor took him away from the crowd, so they could talk in private.

"Well, she had three broken ribs and both wrists broken, a broken nose and she has bruises all over her body." The doctor said. "She had been raped recently as well. She's in a coma, but we might not expect her to wake up." He said.

Ryan felt his knees weak, he almost fell down, but he didn't let his knees give out, and the doctor held him.

"No…" he whispered. He didn't hear anything else, he couldn't. The doctor talked to him but there was no sound coming out of his mouth.

Ryan didn't see much else, he was taken somewhere else. He sat down and a nurse gave him a glass of water, as he waited for his parents.

This couldn't be it. His sister was strong, she wasn't going to die like this. She was supposed to grow up, find someone who loved her and forget all about Troy. She wasn't supposed to die like this.

Ryan watched as his parents broke down in tears, but it was all too fast, and he didn't hear any other noise. It was all happening too fast, he couldn't think. He saw his mother talking to him, but he didn't answer. He couldn't.

Then, someone dragged him into a room, and he saw his sister lying on that bed. She was there, breathing. She was in a coma, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Shar…" Ryan whispered, and all the sounds came back. He was alone in that room.

He stepped closer to the bed, crying hard. He took his sister's hand into his. It was warm.

"Shar, I'm sorry for what he did to you." He said. "I promise I'm gonna make him pay for this."

He sobbed as he watched his sister's angelical face. She wasn't going to open her eyes anymore, she wasn't going to smile at him anymore. She wasn't going to shine anymore.

He closed his eyes and squeezed her tiny hand.

"Please my Lord, bring me back my sister, she doesn't deserve dying yet. She has so much to live for, please don't take her away from me." he prayed. He looked back at his sister and she looked the same. She looked so peaceful, but he wished she was there, with them.

**. **

The next few weeks, the students were like zombies. They didn't know they would miss Sharpay that much. They still couldn't believe Troy did all that to her, they all thought he was a nice guy. Well, their parents were crushed too, very angry, but crushed.

Ms. Darbus cancelled the musical, and decided she'd do something for Sharpay instead, since she'd always been her best and favorite student.

Ryan didn't go to school in the first two weeks, but then he started going. He went to the hospital everyday, him and his parents. They didn't know when exactly Sharpay would be gone, but the doctors said it was soon.

Ryan's parents were preparing for the day. They were starting to put Sharpay's things in boxes, so they wouldn't have to pass by her bedroom door and see everything that belonged to her. Ryan asked to keep all her pictures with him, so he put them all in three boxes and moved them to his room.

At school, Ryan sat with his friends, who tried comforting him as much as they could. Nobody expected things would have such a twist in the end; Troy was the bad guy and Sharpay was the good girl who needed to be saved, only that happened way too late.

Ryan looked around at the hall, people were looking at him some were crying and other were saying sorry, asking how Sharpay was, since they didn't know that she was going to die. Ryan just stood up and said;

"Hey everyone!" he said. "I know what happened to my sister was a shock to everyone here. She was a nice person, and she didn't deserve any of this. But I want to tell everyone, that my sister…" he choked on his tears, but he took a deep breath and continued. "my sister is leaving the world this week."

Everybody gasped, including those sitting on the table with Ryan. They knew Sharpay was going to die, but they didn't know it was so soon.

"So if anyone is interested in saying goodbye, I think she'd appreciate." He said, crying his eyes out.

Ryan sat back down, burying his face in his hands and breaking down into tears. His friends rubbed his back, comforting him as they cried too.

**. **

Ryan and his parents were surrounding Sharpay's bed in the hospital. Her heart monitor was beeping constantly, but not for long.

Ryan was crying all his tears, holding his sister's hand tightly, not wanting to let go ever. She was his twin, she was 6.7 minutes older than him, he wished he could hold her hand forever, and that by some kind of miracle, she'd open her eyes and smile at him. He could practically see her smiling at him, but it was all in his mind.

She was lying there, motionless, like she'd been for the past weeks. She hadn't moved. She looked peaceful, though.

"Shar…" Ryan took a deep breath. He had been preparing for this moment, but it was never as bad as this. "I want to say that you were the greatest sister I could ever ask for, and I'm sorry if I didn't let it show sometimes. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him, and I'm sorry I didn't see it coming." He took another deep breath and looked down at his twin's angelical face. "I love you. More than anything in the world, I'll always love you."

He kissed his forehead and stepped back, so his parents could say goodbye to her as well. They both did, but Ryan couldn't pay attention to that, he just couldn't.

Troy's parents were there too, to show their respect. They really wanted their son to rot in jail for what he did to the poor girl lying on the hospital bed, about to die. The two stood a few feet away from the bed, watching the scene and silently crying. They didn't want to get in the way of the family.

"We love you, Shar." Ryan spoke, as he heard the heart monitor beating slower and slower, when it finally came to an end. Ryan shut his eyes tightly and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his sister's forehead, before leaving the room, falling on his knees and burying his face in his hands, crying all his tears.

Vance and Darby left the room too, alone with the Boltons, crying. They were breaking down into tears, as nurses and doctors helped them going to some place to sit and calm down.

She was dead. Gone.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN 

Ryan was sitting in his living room, he had put in the tape of Troy's confession. He wanted to see what that bastard had said about his sister, he hated him, more than he ever hated anyone in his life.

"_I killed her and raped her_." Troy nodded, not showing any guilt. "_She was a bitch, and I am not feeling guilty for killing someone who was supposed to be dead_." He shrugged.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ryan yelled, throwing the remote against the TV. Fortunately, nothing happened to the TV, but in the other hand, he didn't affect Troy the way he wanted. He wanted to torture Troy. Not kill him, but torture him. If he killed him, Troy's pain would be over too soon.

Ryan turned off the TV and went to his room, slamming the door closed after himself. He threw himself on his bed and cried and cried. His sister was dead.

**. **

The next day at the hospital, Ryan was waiting in the waiting room with his parents. Dr. Gerald was going to give them Sharpay's stuff, such as clothes and accessories, but he was taking quite long to return. The family was going to choose the casket that afternoon, and they were really not happy about it. Who would be?

Dr. Gerald came in, but he didn't have anything in his hands. He walked over to the family and they stood up.

"Please follow me." he spoke.

The three nodded and followed him. The walk to Sharpay's room was long, way too long. It was like they were heading to their deaths. They were like zombies, walking dead. Darby had bags under her eyes, and Vance looked extremely tired, but he tried comforting his wife and son. Ryan looked pale, and he had bags under his eyes also.

Dr. Gerald opened the door leading to Sharpay's room, offering them a really small smile. The Evans gave him a 'what the hell are you doing?' look. Ryan walked in first, looking at the ground, but when he looked up at the bed, he burst into even more tears.

She was there. Alive. _Alive!_ Looking at the window, peacefully.

When she turned to look at them, they saw she had a cast on her nose, and she looked pale. She had casts on both wrists and around her torso. She looked like she would break any minute if someone touched her.

She offered them a small smile, the biggest she could manage, being that hurt.

She looked tired, sad, terrified. It looked like she had been crying all night long.

"A nurse heard her crying when she was on her way." Dr. Gerald said. "We found her, and we still can't find an explanation."

"Shar!" Ryan ran to her and gave her a big, or as much of a hug as he could give her in her condition and he cried.

"He's going to get me…" Sharpay whispered. She was in too much pain to speak any louder. "He's going to kill me."

"He won't. He's in jail." Ryan said.

"He is going kill me." Sharpay's eyes filled with tears as she stared into her brother's eyes.

"Technically, he already killed you. We don't have any explanation for you coming back from the dead." Dr. Gerald said. "You were dead for about 6 hours."

"That's just…" Darby couldn't find the word to explain, she looked down at her daughter and smiled at her, then she kissed the top of her head.

"I will leave you guys alone with her." Dr. Gerald left with a smile.

"We're so glad you're alive." Darby spoke with a small smile.

"We're doing everything we can to make sure he rots in jail." Vance said.

Sharpay cried softly, she had never been so terrified in her entire life. She knew Troy was in jail, but he promised he'd kill her if she ever told someone, and she knew that if he found out she was alive, he wouldn't break his promise.

"Don't worry, Shar, everyone in school is by your side. Nobody is going to let him get anywhere near you, not even his parents." Ryan said.

"His parents want to make sure he stays in jail." Darby said. "They've been offering us support throughout everything."

"We have to tell them you're awake, I'm pretty sure they'd love to come here and… apologize to you." Vance said.

Sharpay nodded the way she could and sighed. She wanted to rest, but knowing that the monster that broke her was still out there and that he wasn't dead made her terrified of closing her eyes.

"Shar, can I ask you something?" Darby asked.

"Yes, mom?" Sharpay asked her mother.

"The doctor said you have been raped recently… can we know when?" Darby asked. Sharpay's eyes filled with tears once again, and her throat hurt, just to even think about it. She slowly nodded and looked down at her hands.

"It was when Ryan was in Martha's house working on a project. I was left alone, he showed up in my balcony after I had come out of the shower. He entered so silently… he threw the towel away and…" she looked down and broke down into sobs. Ryan and Darby rubbed soft circles on her back, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, Shar." Ryan said.

"He hit me until I was nearly unconscious and… he just left." Sharpay continued. "I'm so afraid…"

"It's okay now, Shar, he's never going to hurt you again." Ryan said.

"I'm so afraid." Sharpay said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" the doctor came in.

"Yes?" Darby and Vance asked.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Dr. Gerald said.

"We'll be right back, Shar, Ryan's gonna stay with you, okay?" Darby asked.

Sharpay nodded and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Vance kissed her forehead and he left with Darby.

** . **

The next weeks, practically the entire student body came to visit Sharpay. Lucy and Jack were there every day, no exceptions. They said they were going to pay for her treatment, and they insisted. It was the least they could do for her.

The casts on her wrists and nose had been taken off and she was now able to move her wrists properly. She had to stay a few more days because of her ribs, she couldn't walk yet.

Honestly, she was sick of this hospital, but if she went home now without being able to move, she knew she was going to be terrified.

"Okay Ms. Evans, I need to collect your blood to run some tests." Dr. Gerald said.

"What kind of tests?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, when you had the casts, your body was still fragile, now you're better, I want to see if you have any STD." Dr. Gerald said. He placed a needle on the table beside her.

Sharpay sighed. She wasn't afraid of needles, but she was afraid of the results. She hoped she didn't have any disease, that'd make her want to kill herself.

Ryan, Lucy and Jack were there with her in the room. Ryan noticed she was better than the first day he'd seen her, which made him feel a lot better. Dr. Gerald said she might be able to go home in a week, maybe.

Dr. Gerald collected her blood without any problems and then turned to her with a small smile.

"You will have the results tomorrow morning, I will warn your parents." Dr. Gerald said and left the room.

"I'm sure everything will work out okay, Shar." Ryan said. "You'll be able to go home soon."

"And everybody will be there to offer you support." Lucy gave her a smile.

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled weakly. "It's been 3 weeks since I came here, I just want to go home."

"You will." Lucy said. Sharpay nodded.

"And don't worry, your test will come out fine." Ryan said. "Let's be positive."

Sharpay nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was scared, she didn't want to have anything, she just wanted to go home and live her life.

A psychologist came every week to talk to Sharpay, which was a part of her treatment.

The psychologist, Dr. Gina Bright, said Sharpay was doing fine, she showed the typical reaction, but she was getting better, in a few months probably she'd be as good as new.

Darby and Vance were redecorating her room to wash away the memories of all the pain she had gone through, so she could have a fresh start when she returned home. Of course, the colors were still pink, but not as much as it was before. Right now, there were no pictures on the walls, they were going to wait a few weeks after Sharpay returned home to put the pictures back up. They knew she wasn't feeling good with herself right now.

The next morning, Ryan had to leave to school, while Darby and Vance were getting ready to go to the hospital to see their daughter. They also wanted to hear about the results of the blood tests, and if there was any complication, they would be able to talk to Dr. Gerald and most importantly Sharpay about it.

Darby and Vance left to the hospital and found Lucy and Jack were already there, but they were in the waiting room having a cup of coffee since Sharpay was still sleeping.

"Good morning." Darby smiled at the Boltons. They smiled back at them.

"Good morning." Jack answered.

"Is Dr. Gerald around?" Vance asked.

"He's taking care of another patient right now, he said he'd be here at 9 to talk about the results." Lucy said.

"Did he sound worried?" Darby asked, worried.

"Kinda, but it was 8 o'clock, he said this patient of his had just gotten out of a surgery because of an internal bleeding. He's a doctor, after all. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Lucy said, rubbing Darby's arm softly. Darby said down beside Lucy, while Vance sat down beside Darby.

"He also said a nurse was going to come and call us if Sharpay wakes up." Jack said.

"Okay." Darby nodded.

"Well, you're obviously nervous, I'm going to get some coffee for you." Vance said standing up. He walked out of the waiting room and went to the cafeteria.

Darby sighed. She was very nervous, she wanted her daughter to be fine and out of any risk.

"Darby, it's going to be okay, your daughter will be fine. She's out of risk now, everything will work out okay?" Lucy said.

"Yes, everything will be okay. She's recovering, Troy's in jail and he'll never hurt her again." Jack said. Darby let out a shaky breath and started crying.

"Thank you, guys. You're being so nice to us and to Sharpay after everything." Darby said. "I'm just so worried, you know? She's my little girl, I thought I could protect her from everything…"

"We know." Lucy said. "But it's okay now, she's okay."

"I hope so." Darby said, wiping the tears away.

Vance came back with a cup of coffee in his hand and a muffin. He handed both to his wife and sat down beside her. He rubbed her back softly as she ate her muffin and drank the coffee.

Long silent minutes later, Dr. Gerald showed up, and he seemed a bit more relaxed. He had a few papers and a clipboard in his hand.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." He smiled and shook their hands.

"Doctor, how is our little girl?" Darby asked.

"Well, at first there is something serious you should know." Dr. Gerald said. "Firstly, Sharpay had lost a lot of weight since she came in here. She was weighing 105.6 pounds, and now she's down to 92.4 pounds. She's eating normally, the stress and anxiety probably led her to lose weight. We want to make sure she's weighing 105 pounds before we can discharge her, so we're putting her on an IV." He said.

"Okay." Darby nodded.

"Now to the results." Dr. Gerald said. "Well, the test turned out negative for any STD." as soon as he said that, the four adults relaxed completely.

"Oh good." Darby said. Vance hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"But there is something I must add." Dr. Gerald said, making the adults tense up again. "The test said Sharpay is pregnant."

Darby's breath got caught in her throat, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. Vance and Jack held her before she fell onto the ground.

"I ask you not to put too much thought into it, because it may be a false positive. I'd like to wait about a month to make a new test to confirm that." Dr. Gerald quickly said.

"I'm still worried." Darby said.

"Tell me something, how many times did this kind of things turned out to be a true positive?" Jack asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's not rare." Dr. Gerald said.

The adults took deep breaths, preparing themselves for the worst.

"Well, Sharpay is awake, you can go in." Dr. Gerald said. "I already told her about it."

"And what did she say?" Darby asked.

"She didn't say anything about it." Dr. Gerald said.

Darby nodded and the four adults went to Sharpay's room. She looked okay, thoughtful. She was looking out the window, and when they came in, she didn't turn her head to look at them, instead she just sighed heavily.

"Shar, kitten, are you okay?" Darby asked, walking towards her daughter's bed. It was then she noticed how thin Sharpay looked.

"I'm a bit worried." Sharpay said.

"Dr. Gerald told us about the results." Lucy said. "Don't worry, dear, I'm sure everything will work out."

Sharpay sighed again and looked down at her hands.

"What do you think about it, honey? You want the result to come out negative… right?" Darby asked, assuming she knew her daughter's opinion. After all, she had been raped and she knew Sharpay wouldn't want to have a baby to remind her every day of the pain Troy had put her through.

"Mom, he put me through so much pain, but having a baby would make me so happy. I would protect this baby from everything." Sharpay said and looked back at the window and sighed. "Having a baby would keep me alive, otherwise I feel like I want to die."

Darby sighed. She didn't know her daughter felt that way, it made her feel terrible to know her daughter would rather die than to live right now, but it was believable, since she'd been through so much for so long.

"We'll be by your side, whenever the result is." Vance finally broke the silence. He rubbed his daughter's arm and offered her a smile.

"Thank you." Sharpay said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! You actually thought I'd end this story by killing my favorite character? Well, I hope you like this chatper. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASHLEY TISDALE! :D<strong>


End file.
